


Oh, How Much I Love You

by broikawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Poetry, i wrote this in ten minutes lmao, lance really loves keith holy heck, people say im good at poetry so??, this is actually better than i thought it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: Keith Kogane,I love you not for one specific reason.





	Oh, How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> have fun reading my bad poetry haha

Keith Kogane,  
I love you not for one specific reason.  
The only thing I love about you  
Is everything.

The lingering touch of your lips against mine;  
The feeling of your fingers tangled in my hair;  
The light pressure of your hand,  
Pulling me in closer.

The soft smiles exchanged between us,  
And the longing stares from across the dining table.  
The scared feeling before going out into battle,  
Hoping both of us will make it back alive.

The feeling of your breath intertwining with mine  
As we lay close;  
Eyes on eyes,  
Hands on hips.

It's brushes of hands,  
And coy glances.  
It's intertwined legs,  
And fingers clasped together.

It's things like these,  
that make me love you,  
And, Keith Kogane,

Oh, how much I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment i need validation it's the only thing that keeps me going


End file.
